A Thanksgiving for Two: A Wander Over Yonder Fanfic
by ilovepandf10
Summary: A Wander over Yonder Thanksgiving fanfic for y'all! Other Thanksgiving fanfics are to come! Please be aware that there are Christian religion references in this (the cross, prayer), so read if you want! Reviews, please! Thanks!


Wander Over Yonder – A Thanksgiving for Two

Wander awoke in the comfort of Sylvia's arms on bright morning. The sun shone through the holes in the canopy of the forest, letting bright strips of light through. "Where are we?" Wander rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"We landed last night on Goosan-65, and you fell asleep in the bubble, so I carried you to the forest where we could stay the night. Anyway, good morning, sleepyhead. And happy Thanksgiving!" Sylvia smiled down at Wander's innocent, sleepy face.

"It's Thanksgiving already?" Wander asked, eyes widening slightly. "Where did the time go?"

"I know, right? Let's go into town to get stuff to eat for dinner." Sylvia stood Wander up so he could walk. She handed him his oversized sap green hat and patted his fuzzy orange back.

Wander giggled. "Alright, Syl. Let's head on out." He hopped onto Sylvia's black saddle and they rode of to town.

XXX

"Wow. What a long day of shopping that was!" Wander stretched and grabbed some groceries from Sylvia. The two headed to the nearest cave to set up some sort of table for them to eat at. Soon, their tiny table consisted of a colorful feast of various foods. Jellyfish pie, classic turkey imported all the way from Earth, sloopberry sauce, and many other yummy delicacies. The two stepped back for a moment to admire their work at cooking and setting up the table. It took quite a while, but it was totally worth it when they put their cross on the table.

"Oh, Wander…" Sylvia placed a paw on her azure-colored chest. "It's beautiful. It ALL is."

Wander sighed. He'd always celebrated Thanksgiving with many others and sometimes with the townspeople on whatever planet they were on. But this year, it just looked better than any other. The table full of food looked almost physically impossible. Too beautiful to IMAGINE, even. "You could never be more right, Syl." Wander hugged Sylvia lightly and asked, "Shall we?"

"Sure, buddy." Sylvia and Wander sat down at the table and joined hands. "You start this time."

"Really? You want me to start?" Wander looked up at Sylvia questioningly.

"Well, yeah. I think you should for a change. Besides, you're better than me." Sylvia smiled, slightly embarrassed she said that.

"O-Okay…" Wander closed his eyes and squeezed Sylvia's paws a little tighter. Taking a deep breath, he began to say the blessing. "Dear Lord, thank you for this plentiful table of food. I am so grateful that I get to eat the food that is set in front of me, and especially, eat it with the lady I love and know so well: my best pal, Sylvia." Wander opened his eyes and stared at Sylvia with a loving look.

Sylvia stared back at him, right into his mesmerizing purple, galaxy-like eyes. "You… you love me? Like… love-love me?" Sylvia whispered.

Wander's eyes shimmered even though they had almost no sunlight coming into the cave at the angle they were at. "Yes, Syl. I love-love you…" Wander's smile grew bigger and bigger on his face.

Sylvia's heart sank, and then rose to the skies. "I love-love you, too, buddy." The two of them blushed and Wander slightly giggled. Then, like a magnet, the two of them drew closer, and lightly locked lips. Sylvia's heart raced faster than Hailey's Comet. Wander's head spun faster than an atomic merry-go-round. They both felt dizzy letting go.

"It's your turn, Sylvia." A tear fell from Wander's vividly violet eyes. "Say your blessing."

Sylvia closed her eyes once again and said, "God, thank you so much for all you've given me…us. I am grateful for everything I have and can do. I'm especially thankful for Wander, my prized possession. I never go anywhere without him and when he's gone, I feel incomplete." Sylvia began to cry. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything, Lord."

Wander reached up to Sylvia and laid a hand on her wet face. "It's alright." His lower lip began to quiver and he buried his face in Sylvia's long neck. The two hugged and slowly chanted the Lord's Prayer in between sobs. Once the two had calmed down and dried their tears, they began to eat the feast they'd prepared. Under the table, no one could see their hands joined together, gripping on for dear life, as if they would let go, they would disappear. They were more thankful for each other more than anything that day. Being alone together at the dinner table made the two feel safe. They were together. That's all that mattered.

re...


End file.
